Telekinesis
by Solar Fang
Summary: My attempts to write: Read at you own risk.


Chapter I : Awakening

In the ward of Queen Hospital, Adri was lying on a bed. At a moment, his eyes opened, and he watched a glasses in front of him, confused. A burst of surprised and shocked, because the pain on the body had gone.

"What's going on here? After the plank fell on my head fell,what have it's changed? I'm just thirsty and thinking to drink a cup of water. The cup on this table is automatically floating in front of me!!"

Adri just recovered from a coma, he felt very thirsty. Because of the injuries, his head wrapped in gauze, and plastered, he could not move. The nurse who visited the ward may have just left.

Waiting in the ward never feel so boring.

What he never expected was, when he was thirsty.

The glass on the table next to him floated in front of him.

Fortunately, there were no other patients in the ward, and the nurses inspecting were not there. Otherwise, if this scene was seen by others, it would surely be astonished and even frightened.

He might even become a lab rat.

The thought of it make him shudder.

Adri's injury was also considered an accident but the main reason was his own.

In fact, the reason for this was Adri's received a text from his girlfriend in another university last night. The girlfriend who had been with him for nearly three years simply broke up with him.

The reason, it very simple, that is, after they graduated, the job they were looking for was not in the same city. In the meantime, the last time he met her was a month ago. Slowly,the relationship between them further until last night his girlfriend "X" formally broke up with him.

This morning, Adri, who has not completely escaped from heartbroken, was doing half-hearted work and has caused some absent-mindedness during work. Only when the colleagues on the construction site, accidentally stepped on the steel frame.The steel frame then fell on Adri anf knock him out. The rest was stunned..

After the accident, Adri was sent to the nearest Queen's Hospital by the company's. After some inspections and diagnosis, the doctor finally confirmed that Adri was only slightly concussed, and that his arm and lower leg were hurt, and there was no danger to his life. The colleagues who osent him to the hospital has already left.

The company and the hospital also informed Adri's family, to come to Newcastle soon.He has no relatives and friends in Newcastle. His family is also in village and are ordinary farmers.His parents might come next day.

On the sickbed, after Adri's brief shock and many trials, the shock turned into a surprise.

Because, he discovered that he was really 'mutated', and his survival also caused of it. After the incident, he could actually use the 'mind' control,or better name Telekinesis.

Not only that, but after he closes his eyes, he can actually see the range of about 5 meters around him. At the same time, this range is also the scope of his intentions.

"Oops, is it because I use too much time? Also is that my mind power is too weak? " A few minutes after the continuous use of Telekinesis, Adri, who was originally recovering suddenly feels very weak, and headache keep coming.

This kind of pain is not the pain caused by the original brain injury, but a sting from a certain position deep in the mind. This sudden change caused Adri to stop using his mind to control things.

In addition to experimenting with controlling the water glass, he had also manipulated other small objects on the table. As for other large items in the room, Adri vaguely felt that he couldn't control it, and there was no trial.

This feeling is like a person think he can move 100 pounds of items, but if you go beyond 5 meters range it too much , it is natural that there will not able to move this item.

What's more, Adri's current concept of "Thoughts and Controls" seems to be very weak. He just controlled some very small, light-weight objects and felt incomparable fatigue and tingling in just a few minutes.

Soon after Adri was lying on the bed with his eyes closed and his breath was closed for a few minutes, the tingling sensation of fatigue and mentality gradually weakened.

"It seems that my mind power is too weak." Wu Hao was also aware of this change.

When he breathed, he sensed a place within his mind, like an endless sky. While he breathed, the place in his head began to gather and form a trace Lavender gasses.

Adri 's method of breathing was learned on the Internet when he was in college. This kind of breathing method is also a way of practicing Qigong.

Wu Hao's breathing method is also very simple. Whether sitting or lying down, he can practice. This is similar to the practice of continuing to take a deep breath to achieve breathing and rejuvenate his own internal organs.

However, Adri had no lasting perseverance. In addition to practicing the first contact, he practiced morning and evening every day for two consecutive months. In the next few years at the university, he was intermittent. When he remembered, he followed this. Method to practice.

Not to mention that although this breath breathing method did not allow him to practice any magical 'qi', his body was a lot better than before. Usually, if he encounters some cold or discomfort, he follow the breathing practice and there is no illness the next day.

In Adri's opinion, though he did not like some of the people on the Internet, he did not even cultivate a sense of temperament. Even he was even more awe-inspiring to achieve the magical realm of "infuriating".

However, it is enough for him to maintain his physical fitness for a while.

After all, Adri's deeds and the so-called practice experience on the Internet are not very convincing.

What's more, he can't do continuous exercises every day.

However, since this method of breathing and breathing can quickly restore the mind power, it may not be a problem to continue practicing every day.

Because, with the goal, there will be motivation, and with the ability to 'tough up' so hard, if you do not insist on diligent practice, that is totally unacceptable!

"I did not expect that in the past, this kind of breathing methods, the mind power was formed so quickly that it recovered in only 10 minutes."

"Is it true that the 'variation' in the mind of this accidental injury is related to the breathing techniques I used to practice in the past? How have I not felt it before?" The slightest purple gasses in his mind has formed a lot. After almost reaching a state of self-saturation, Adri secretly pondered the origin of the purple gasses in his mind.

Unfortunately, for a moment,Adri could not think a definitive answer. Therefore, we will not make more tangled up on this issue and continue to use the 'mind power' to control some small objects in the room.

However, this time, Adri didn't continue to practice. After all, he is now in the hospital ward. Although the other bed in the room is empty, but who knows the nurse who inspected the ward? When does the doctor open the door?

Therefore, Adri was only secretly controlling the next corner of the bed to prevent being caught in the room.

This time, he not only simply manipulated the items to float, but also tested the maximum weight of the items they manipulated. Finally, he found that he can only control more than 3 different items at a time. The weight of the controlled items is about 5 kilograms, and the range of over-control is also 5 meters in diameter.

After two consecutive minutes of manipulation, Adri discovered that the purple gasses in his head was almost consumed, and his head began to tingling. Obviously this was the critical point.

If he continues to use Telekinesis, he will certainly be as incompetent and stings as before. With his previous experience,Adri naturally will not repeat the same mistakes.

Anyway, as long as the breathing method can be practice, the power will restore within ten minutes, so after more than ten minutes, in the continuation of it, then, Adri continued to close his eyes and practice in accordance with the previous breathing method.

At this time, the door was pushed away, a young nurse with a mask about 20 years old came in with a trolley cart.

"Awake? Do you feel any discomfort in your body?" The young nurse who was routinely viewing the ward found Adri had already woke up and asked him about his condition.

Adri also found that young nurses, although with a mask to look very beautiful. After all, in reality, the very pretty female nurse is still very rare.

Even if Adri's hospital has that kind of very beautiful nurse, it may also be responsible for those VIP wards. He, a guy who lives in the general ward. What kind of blessings can there be!

And Adri does not think that he can attract beautiful nurses, after all, he is not relying on the face to eat, height is only about 1.75m or so, there is no six-pack or good figure,is not the look that attract women.

As for education? It is also very general. College students majored in architecture. After graduating several months ago, it was hard to find a construction company as an intern construction worker. Now there are still a few days of internship time coming. Can you continue to stay? In this company, it is unknown!

"Nothing, I feel very good." Adri smiled. Of course he felt very good. Even these 20 years have never felt so good.


End file.
